


watch me spread my wings (just to fall down)

by americangothic



Series: Oh Worm? [20]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, Gen, its trauma time babey!, lloyd voice why are flashbacks Like That
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 01:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12783594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americangothic/pseuds/americangothic
Summary: Lloyd couldn't remember how, but suddenly he was on the ground screaming- screaming? really? that's a bit childish- and the two kids were staring at him. The older boy was giving the ninja group an expression of terror, and Lloyd could hear words filtering through his sudden attack."Is he alright?""He's supposed to be alright, isn't he?""I'm sure he's fine. He's the green ninja."





	watch me spread my wings (just to fall down)

“Whoooooah, are you the  _ green ninja _ ?” the kid said, his eyes widening to the size of plates. Lloyd gave the small boy a wink before setting his sister down and turning back to the burning house. He scanned the windows for anyone left inside, his shoulders relaxing as he saw nobody left.

Lloyd jogged back to his team, wincing as his arm throbbed slightly. “You okay?” Kai asked him. He gave a small smile and nodded. “Just a burn.”

“Okay, Nya, can you put this place out please?” Lloyd said, his voice raised over the crackling of the flames. “Can do, Lloyd,” the water ninja said as she summoned a wave.

And then wind swirled past them picking up sparks.

Lloyd couldn't remember how, but suddenly he was on the ground screaming- screaming? really? that's a bit childish- and the two kids were staring at him. The older boy was giving the other ninja an expression of terror, and Lloyd could hear words filtering through his sudden attack.

_ Is he alright? _

_ He's supposed to be alright, isn't he? _

_ I'm sure he's fine. He's the green ninja. _

Next thing he remembers, Lloyd is being tucked into bed and someone rests a hand on his back and suddenly Lloyd can't breathe. His lungs gasp for air, despite there being none, and he thinks  _ this is it this is how i die _ .

The hand leaves, and Lloyd struggles to stand from where he was wrapped in the blanket. A tidal wave of fear washes over him, and he begins clawing at the blanket. It's wrapped around his throat too tightly, far too tightly, and Lloyd is struggling to breathe  _ oh god he can't it hurts he’s dying he’s choking help someone please _ .

_ Lloyd? _

The word makes him shiver, cause that's not his name. “Green ninja, what's up,” he murmured. 

_ No, not the green ninja, just Lloyd. Are you in there Lloyd? _

The green ninja shivers, because there are way too many bad things associated with the name Lloyd- his name, that's his name- and the wind.

He screams.

There are tears rolling down his face, ghostly green tears dripping onto the floor and soaking into the carpet.  _ It's not normal to do this, it's not normal to be like this, _ his mind whispered.

There are memories, too many, too many goddamn memories of Morro holding him down and taking the air from his lungs and choking him and the hallucinations, god the hallucinations were the worst, his friends screaming at him- and his tears, the goddamn tears dripping down his face.

Lloyd can barely remember anything, except that someone was hurting him and it hurt and he was crying and  _ it fucking hurt _ and he never wanted to go back. Never. He would die a hundred times instead of going back to that goddamn torture.

* * *

 

Cole sucked in a breath, letting it out a moment after. “So are we just going to let him  _ lay there _ ?” he asked, his voice raspy. “You try pulling him out of this,” Kai responded. The room is quiet for a few more moments.

“He doesn't. He doesn't like having people touch him during- during whatever this is, Cole.” Kai whispered. “Not after Morro.”

**Author's Note:**

> yeah


End file.
